Craving
by bird by snow
Summary: One morning, the Doctor wakes up with a craving for a blonde in a Union Jack.


A/N: This story was written for the **Doctor/Rose Fix-athon** over on LiveJournal. The prompt from **turtle_goose** was: "One morning, Nine _does_ wake up with a craving for a certain blonde wearing a Union Jack."

Much thanks to **TheRimmerConnection** for the beta.

* * *

Rose slowly crawled her way up his naked body, her mouth leaving hot kisses in her wake. When she reached his neck, she pushed herself up and straddled his waist, looking down at him with a devilish smile. Her bottom half was clad only in a pair of lacy knickers, and he could feel her wetness soaking through to his skin. Her top half, however, was unfortunately still covered by her Union Jack t-shirt, hiding the rest of her from his view.

He slid his hands up under the hem of the shirt and felt her sharp intake of breath. His fingers skimmed across her bare skin—first low over her stomach, and then boldly higher. When he didn't encounter a bra, he grinned in delight and dropped his hands to her hips.

"Take it off," he requested in a low voice. "I want to see you."

Rose pulled the t-shirt off over her head and let it drop silently to the floor.

He gazed lovingly up at her and before he knew it, he'd asked, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head and bent down again to press kisses along his jaw line.

He felt compelled to tell her. "So beautiful, Rose, so beautiful," he murmured as she nibbled at his throat. "Love you so much."

Her mouth finally found his and she kissed him hungrily. Her tongue begged for entrance, pushing against his teeth. He let her in with a moan, and shifted their bodies, flipping her so that she was on her back. Pushing aside her knickers, he slipped a finger between her folds.

He sighed in contentment at the wetness he found waiting for him. "Oh, Rose. I want to come in you," he confessed, peppering her chin, cheeks, nose, and forehead with soft kisses.

She hummed in pleasure when his hand drifted up to her breast and brushed across her hardened nipple.

"Do you love me, Rose?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face and she reached between them to grab a hold of his erection. Her hand glided up and down his length at an agonizingly slow pace, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body with each stroke. When he was panting and ready to burst, she positioned him at her entrance so that if he pushed just a little, he'd slide deep inside her.

It took all his willpower not to move. "Tell me," he begged again, desperately this time. He needed to hear her say it.

"Doctor, I—

She was interrupted by the knock at his door.

"Doctor?" Jack called. "Some kind of alarm just went off in the console room, and there's a message flashing on the monitor that I can't read. Looks important."

The Doctor groaned in frustration as he rolled over onto his back. Unsurprisingly, his bed was empty. He found it that way every morning when he opened his eyes. It was only in those pre-waking moments that he could fool himself into thinking he was not alone.

"Give me a few minutes," he gruffly shouted to Jack through the door, annoyed at being woken before his dream had come to completion. He climbed out of bed with a heavy sigh and headed for the shower. He needed to take care of his arousal before investigating the problem with the TARDIS.

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor was in the console room staring at the so-called emergency. Jack's interruption had put him in a bit of a foul mood that morning, but all feelings of irritation dissolved when he read the message the TARDIS had left on the monitor for him. He chuckled and gave the console a comforting pat. "Oh, I'm tempted, believe me."

"Tempted? To do what?" asked a bewildered Jack.

"Give you a shove out the door," the Doctor replied.

"But we haven't landed anywhere yet."

The Doctor flashed Jack a grin. "That's exactly why it's so tempting."

"I don't get it. Why all the sudden hate? I thought the TARDIS liked me."

"You got off to an early start on the repairs today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm going to get some breakfast," the Doctor cheerily announced. "You, on the other hand, might want to think about fixing whatever it was you did that upset my ship."

Rose wandered into the kitchen while the Doctor was buttering his toast at the counter.

"'Morning," she greeted him.

The Doctor turned around and when he saw Rose, felt a rush of warmth spread all the way down to his groin. For a moment he wondered if he was still dreaming. "You're wearing…" he trailed off as his mouth suddenly went dry.

Rose looked down at her top and shrugged. "I figured it wasn't so bad after all. Even though it almost got me shot."

He abandoned his toast and closed the distance between them, wanting to be near her even if he couldn't touch her in the ways he wanted. "I just didn't—"

"What, expect to see it again? You didn't think I'd wear it just the once and then throw it away, did you?"

"No." Although he _had_ seen her toss it rather carelessly onto his bedroom floor only twenty minutes ago.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Are you jealous because this is the shirt I was wearing when I met Jack?"

He gave her an affronted look. "'Course not."

"Good 'cause I was wearing it when I danced with you too, you know." She smiled flirtatiously at him, catching the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"I remember," he replied, his voice sounding unnaturally husky. His gaze drifted down to her lips. Gorgeous, soft, lips that he could still feel burning against his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of erasing the memory of the dream, it only made it come into focus more clearly. He could see her now, skin flushed with want, one hand wrapped around his…

A strangled moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked, bringing him out of his daze.

His eyes flew open and he did something neither of them were expecting. He reached out and took Rose's hand, tugging her towards him.

She stumbled a bit at the sudden movement and rested her free hand against his chest to steady herself. "Doctor?"

"Rose." He cupped her cheek. It was a familiar gesture—one that he'd used in the past to show her how much he admired her. This time, however, the gesture wasn't enough to express his feelings. This time he needed something more. And while he'd never be able to let his words flow as easily as he had in his dreams, there was still one thing he could give her.

The Doctor dipped his head and kissed Rose Tyler before all the reasons and excuses he'd had for not doing so in the past came flooding back to him. It wasn't just a vague brush of his lips against hers either. It was a deep, passionate kiss that left no doubt as to what he felt for her.

When he finally let her go, she stared up at him in breathless awe. "What's got into you?" she asked, then quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining! It was just unexpected, that's all."

"Dunno," he replied, giving her a happy grin. "Guess I just woke up this morning with a craving."


End file.
